


Forgiveness

by Sweven



Series: DecemberDrabbling [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweven/pseuds/Sweven
Summary: Jedifest Daily Stocking - Dec 4Prompt: Ahsoka Tano/Barriss Offee - “Forgiveness”





	Forgiveness

»You betrayed me,« Ahsoka whispered, ignited lightsabers still trembling in her hands. Their harsh light cast stark shadows on Barriss’s still form and Ahsoka felt cornered.

»Yes,« Barriss said simply.

Ahsoka felt her throat tighten. »Did you ever love me? Truly?«

A sad smile flickered across Barriss’ lips. »It grieves me that you would ever doubt that.« She edged closer, the deadly sabers falling uselessly to Ahsoka’s sides.

Ahsoka saw the light catching on Barriss’ soft lashes and suddenly felt fourteen and in love again. So many years and still…

»I… didn’t,« A breath of realisation, of relief. Of forgiveness.

 


End file.
